


Shoot to Kill

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, BAMF John Sheppard, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard protects his own: his planet, his people, his city. When the Genii invade, he lays out the Rules of Engagement: Shoot to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot to Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> Many thanks to [esteefee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee) for the screencap, the beta, and the inspiration. I couldn't have a better fraternal brain twin.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mischief5/10300545/278632/278632_original.png)


End file.
